


Bravery and Faith

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle stops playing with her necklace and studies him. “You’re a lot braver than I thought,” she muses, “I used to be like that once upon a time,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis.  I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters.  All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Belle is bored; she hates being cooped up but on a big ship with endless hallways. She sits alone, watching the lights streak above, blending into different colors and closes her eyes, remembering a different time and place.  She remembers sitting down with Henry and going through his fairytale book, filling her in on everything that’s happened over the past 28 years.

28 years, that’s how long she was down there.

Then one day, the world changed again and she found herself somewhere so far away, Belle thought that she was lost all over again.

She thought that she was fated to be alone, forever, again, and then he found her. His eyes were different, he was scruffier than she remembered, and no limp but everything else about him is the same.

Still, being on Destiny, Belle couldn’t help but feel out of place. This really wasn’t her home.  There was no magic, no Evil Queen to taunt her and worst of all, no Rumpelstiltskin.  She spent 28 years alone, without him and now, she’s without him again.

Nothing feels right.

Belle sighs, feeling a familiar hand wrap over hers and she opens her eyes; Rush smiles back at her and Belle tries to smile.

“You’ve been out here a long time,” he comments.

“It’s a long way from home,” Belle muses, “but it’s a far cry from a cell,”

Belle never talked about her past with him or anyone, probably because most people assumed her story followed the familiar tale. Most of the crew thought she was crazy anyway.

Rush leans against the railing and crosses his arms. “You miss your home?”

“My home,” Belle starts, “doesn’t exist anymore; even if I could go back there, I’m not sure I would be welcomed,”

“Then, we have something in common after all,” Rush observes, “There’s nothing left for me back home either,”

Belle shakes her head, fingering the tear drop necklace. It was her good luck charm, her mother gave it to her just before she died and Belle always wore it.  “Just because there’s nothing left for you there, doesn’t mean you should stop trying to get back,” Belle says.

“I’d much rather say out here and explore,”

Belle stops playing with her necklace and studies him. “You’re a lot braver than I thought,” she muses, “I used to be like that once upon a time,”

Rush laughs at the quip which she ignores.

“I lost that,” Belle says solemnly, “I think being locked up changed me, and here I am, stuck on board a big ship with no destination and I’m scared…how do you live like this?”

“It’s all part of the adventure,” Rush observes, “All the great explorers set out with a dream to find adventure,”

Belle smirks. “You don’t have to tell me that, I’m obsessed with books, remember? But doesn’t it scare you that you could wake up one day and find it was all a dream and none if it ever happened?”

“Maybe,” he reasons, staring at Belle, “but not right now,”

Belle is silent, watching the lights flash over them again. “This could be a new adventure for you, Belle,” Rush continues and she looks at him curiously, “From fairytale life to life on board an ancient ship with no destination, a new adventure everyday,”

“I don’t think I have that in me anymore,”

Rush doesn’t want to scare her but he places his hands on her shoulders and Belle looks at him. “Yes, you do,” he says, “You wouldn’t be out here watching the stars if you there wasn’t a part of you that was curious where we’re going. That’s who you are, Belle, an adventurous spirit,”

Belle studies his face, some recollection falling over her and she fingers her necklace again.  “I’m not that person anymore,” she cries.

“I think you will be again one day,” Rush continues, “You just need to have faith, Belle,”

“It’s going to take a lot more than a pep talk to get me out of my shell, Nick,” Belle asserts.

Rush sighs, lightly brushing her hair as Destiny jumps out of FTL. Belle turns slightly, eyeing the green planet below coming into view. Before Belle can say anything, TJ’s voice interrupts them. “Hey Rush, you’re needed up here,”

Belle backs away and Rush starts to leave but stops, turning back to her. “Are you coming?”

She looks at him skeptically, and then walks over, curtsying slightly. “I will, only because you asked,” she says. 

~~

Everyone stares at Belle, as she arrives with Rush in the control room. Belle is almost tempted to say something silly but restrains herself. 

Rush goes to the computer by Eli, checking out the stats. Belle watches him curiously, and then turns her attention to the holograph.  The green of the planet reminds her stories of the Wizard of Oz, another realm.

“This is amazing,” Rush manages, “A planet with two atmosphere, one totally hot and the other ice cold. I’ve never seen such extreme parallels before,”

Belle raises an eyebrow, walking closer to the holographic image of the planet; Eli nudges Rush and he looks up, smiling as Belle admires the view. “What do you think Belle? Worth an exploration?” he asks.

“From fairytale life to life on board an ancient ship,” Belle mutters, “Bravery will follow,” 

“Belle?”

Belle turns back to Rush. “How much time before we jump again?”

Rush smiles.

The End  



End file.
